gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Lister Storm V12 '94
|year = 1994 |torque = 580.1 ft-lb |manufacturer = Lister |engine = 7.0-liter Jaguar V12 engine |drivetrain = |power = 591 BHP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |topspeed = }} The Lister Storm is a sports car featured in the Gran Turismo series. The road-going Storm debuted in Gran Turismo 2, but has been succeeded by its race modified counterpart in every Gran Turismo game since. Colors The Lister Storm V12 comes in three colors upon purchase, they are unnamed in-game: * Silver * Black * Dark Blue In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: For sheer on the road presence there's little to touch Lister's Storm. It's a supercar for the man who already has a garage full of Ferraris and now wants to try something a bit different, it simply breaks all the rules. It's as wide as a Lamborghini, but is a genuine 2+2, has a proper boot and even has the engine in the front (somewhat unusual for a supercar these days). What's also unusual is the size of the engine. The Storm features a seven litre Jaguar V12 engine that uses two superchargers to raise 594 BHP and 580 lb/ft of torque. The power to weight ratio is almost 400 BHP per ton and you should see 60 mph in just 4.1 seconds. When it comes to stopping there are no anti lock brakes, although ample provision has been made in the shape of 14 inch Brembo discs at the front and 12.5s at the rear. Braking is as awesome as performance. In order to help put the power down through the rear wheels the Storm comes with Racelogic traction control, not to mention a sophisticated chassis too. The Storm uses race car style 'ground effect' design to channel the airflow under the car and generate downforce and thereby aid grip. The suspension itself consist of unequal double wishbones with anti roll bars front and rear. On top of that the whole lot is completely adjustable just like it is on a proper race car. The bodyshell is another bit of hi-tech wizardry, with an aluminium honeycomb monocoque and carbon composite roof and outer panels. Lister cars itself was first formed back in the 50's as a motor racing team which enjoyed success at Le Mans with modified Jaguar D-Types. A racing version of the Storm has subsequently competed at Le Mans in the colours of Newcastle United - the team's sponsors. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Lister dealership for 384,140 Credits. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable S-Class car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race in Arcade Mode on Deep Forest Raceway at normal level or higher. Pictures -R-Lister_Storm_V12.jpg|A Lister Storm V12 with racing modifications applied, which would literally make this car the Lister Storm V12 Race Car '99. File:Bistnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Lister Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Supercharged Cars